The invention is related to providing translation services for a telephony communication.
When a first party sets up a telephony communication with a second party, it is now possible to obtain language translation services from a telephony service provider that is setting up the telephony communication. Unfortunately, many people are unaware that such translation services even exists. Because the individuals setting up telephony communications do not know that translations services are available, they do not know to request the translation services.